Touched By An Angel
by Hellfire Pheonix
Summary: Chap 5!An angel fell from heaven and a demon catches him in the underworld. Yugi, the fallen angel spends time with the demon, Yami and soon starts to fall for him and in time Yami does the same. YYY SJ BR MM
1. Catch a Falling Angel

Title: Touched By An Angel

Chapter: 1

Warning: yaoi possible **LEMON ALERT!**

Pairings: YY/Y S/J B/R M/M

Summary: An angel fell from the heavens and a demon king catches him in the underworld. Yugi, the fallen angel spends time with the demon king, Yami and soon starts to fall for him and in time Yami does the same. The two are finally together but why does it seem like everyone's trying to keep them apart? YYY SJ BR MM

A/N: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or its characters. However, once you get to the part where I start explaining Bakura's earring, picture Otogi-kun's earring, you know where the dice is? Well, replace that with the kanji. Also do the same for Ryou's too.

Rated: R

**XxXxXxXx**

"For a king, you sure don't act like one." A voice amused. The owner of the voice had short chestnut brown hair and azure blue eyes. He was dressed in his leather pants and wore a white shirt with his trademark black trench coat over it. On the back of his trench coat was the kanji 'Torment' His black, feathery wings were folded neatly behind him.

"I act upon necessary." The demon king, Yami said. He had somewhat spiky red, black, and yellow hair and had four yellow bangs that often kept his crimson red eyes in the shadows of his bangs. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and wore his tight fitting leather pants. He had four cuffs, two on each wrist, not to sharp, just a dull surface. Something glittered from Yami's neck...a silver necklace that read 'Evil'

He stretched his midnight wings, wanting to intimidate Seto.

Seto Kaiba chuckled darkly.

He would have replied if Bakura and Marik hadn't walked by. Yami and Seto nodded their greetings towards them and they nodded back.

Bakura had snow-white hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in baggy black pants, and wore a navy blue T-shirt with a leather biker's jacket over it. On his ear was an earring with the kanji that read 'Crime'

Marik on the other hand had really spiky hair and the tips werehighlighted black and he had lavender eyes that seemed to have an evil glint to them. He wore baggy black cargo pants with a sleeveless white shirt with sleeve holes slightly ripped and torn. Towards one side of Marik's neck was a tattoo with that read 'Punish'

"What is it you two want?" the demon king asked, an elegant brow raised at the two demons. Bakura merely shrugged, closing his eye as he did so.

"Then what is your reason for coming?" Seto asked, crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

"No reason." Marik replied.

"Sometimes... I just don't get you two." Yami replied, looking up at the night sky. "Who does?" Seto said slyly, smirking at the double glares he was getting from Marik and Bakura.

"Who asked you, asshole?" Marik hissed, advancing towards Kaiba, the white haired demon right behind him.

Yami shook his head at his friends. No matter how much they fought, these people were the best friends Yami could everhave. Still, he felt like he was missing something, like he wasn't whole without it.

He sighed but stopped suddenly once he saw something hurtling towards them. "Anou minna! Look!" he suddenly shouted, pointing towards the unknown object.

"What is it?" Seto asked, slightly angling his head so he could see through Bakura's headlock.

"I dunno." Yami said, flying up and catching the unknown object with ease. He stood there in utter silence, his crimson eyes focusing on the unknown thing.

He soon found out that it was a boy, and this boy looked exactly like he did. The hair, the color, hell even the style! Something jingled slightly and Yami saw a silver necklace, identical to his. "Purity." he read. He then saw a white feather falling lifelessly to the ground and heuttered only one word. "Angels..."

"Bakura!" Marik shouted, pointing to another angel that was falling. Bakura gasped as he let go Kaiba and caught the angel. He felt like looking at a mirror because this angel was a mirror image to himself.

Snow white, just like his...and one thing stood that made Bakura gasp. On this angel's ear was an earring, just like his except it read...

"Truth." he whispered.

Kaiba looked up and saw yet ANOTHER angel, this time it was coming towards him. He caughtthe angel with ease but now discoveredthe beauty this angel had. Soft blonde hair and a soft expression on his face.On the corner of the angel's robes was the kanji 'Serenity'

Marik looked slightly nervous as he saw one more angel coming his way. He caught it of course, but he could not focus on anything esle other then how much they looked alike. The angel's hair had the same shade of blonde hair like Marik did but it did not stand up as much as Marik's did.Also onthe opposite side of his (angel's) neck was a kanji that read...

"Hope." He read, in awe.

"How can this be?" Bakura asked, suddenly, cradling the angel like it wasa crystal figurine."How can these angels look almost exactly like us?"he replied, looking to Seto for an answer, him being the wisest.

Seto coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "I have no explanation for this but we should ask them once they awake." the brunette replied, shifting the angel in his arms so he the angel's head was leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes...let us go back and wait." Yami replied, jumping up and spreading his wings, his demon friends mimicking him as they decided to go back to their homeland.

**

* * *

I felt like stopping and waiting for some reveiws so I could contiune but you know how nice I am...so I decide to write a lil bit more!**

* * *

A pair of innocent violet eyes opened as the owner of the eyes rubbed them tiredly. He glanced around the room and saw three bodies cudled together. He identified the bodies as his friends, Ryou, Malik, and his best friend, Jounouchi.

The boy walked over to them began to shake them gently, in an attempt to wake them up. The angel with white hair was the first one to awake and he rubbed his soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Yuugi?" he whispered, still on the verge of sleep.

"Sorry to wake you Ryou but...um where are we?" Yuugi asked, raising a delicate brow, fear evident in his voice. Ryou blinked and looked around the dark room. He frowned slightly.

"Oh dear, this could pose as a problem." he said, "Let us wake the others." Ryou replied as Yuugi nodded. "Yeah okay." the petite angel agreed, walking over to Jounouchi as Ryou went over to Malik.

"Hey Jou! Wake up!" Yuugi said, poking Jou's chest making the blonde mumbled somthing slightly.

"M' sleepy." he said, going back to sleep. Yuugi rolled his eyes and smiled before contiunulously poking the blonde, making him laugh slightly.

"Is he awake?" Ryou asked, dragging a drousy Malik by his side.

Yuugi giggled. "Almost." as he tried a new tatic. "Hey Jou, you better wake up or Malik will eat all the food!"

That hit a mark. Jounouchi jerked right up, and glared at Malik. "NO HE WON'T!" He yelled, shaking his fist at the silvered hair blonde. Ryou chuckled as Malik finally woke up.

"Who died!" Malik asked, insurprise.

"Huh?" Jou asked, completely confused. Yuugi shook his head at the two and motioned for them to come closer. "Listen you guys, do you know where we are?"

The two blondes looked around and tilted their head slightly in a sign of confusion. "Um, no?"

"That's the problem," Ryou said, crossing his arms.

"Well I see your awake..." a strong voice said, causing the angels to jump in surprise.

**XxXxXxXx**

A/N: LOL Yayness! I woulda got this story up like yesterday but I was being lazy. Well anyway read & reveiw!


	2. Angels and Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fics 

A/N: OMG Thank you reviewers!

**BlackTea  
****Shortstory-writer  
****SPUW Commander, Ruler of the eastern hemisphere, whatever!  
****Aika-Naoki121  
****Numia  
****Hikarienzeru  
****Hanh  
****LadywolfTerri  
****SoulDreamer  
****Starlight, starbright, stargirl  
****Without Wings  
****Rachel Dracon: Yeah no worries, there will be :D  
****Mizu  
****Shinycry  
****An Angel With Broken Wings  
****K.c  
****Puffin  
****Yaoi-Lover: Maybe you should try again  
****Tyri Dragonite**  
**Dark Angel of Fire Ice  
****Angeliz**  
**Hikari's-dark-side-08  
****Guardian Angel Gabriel  
****Hathors-Favorite**

HFP: OMG I didn't think anyone would review my story cause I though the summary was like HORRIBLE! LOL ok I'll stop talking so you guys can get to the reading part…oh I hope I didn't miss anybody who reviewed! If I missed anybody…. I still thank want to thank you!

XxXxXxXx 

"Well I see your awake…" a strong voice said, causing the angels to jump in surprise. Jounouchi growled and stood in front of Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik. "Who's there!" he asked, darting his eyes nervously from side to side.

Another voice chuckled darkly, making Jou flinch slightly. "Does it matter who we are?" the voice asked. "No, it matters on why these angels are here in the underworld." Another voice replied. "But how could these angels have fallen from heaven?" one more voice said.

Jou frowned at the different voices he was hearing. "Come out and do some explaining!" he shouted, trying one more time to get some information about where he and his friends were and who was keeping them hostage.

"Wow, you sure have quite the temper." The strong voice amused. "Yes, he gets angry even faster then Seto!" A voice agreed, chuckling lightly. "I do not get angry!" The so called 'Seto' replied in an enraged voice.

"You are right now." The voice countered.

"Anou…" a small voice said, making the unknown speakers shut up suddenly. "Yuugi?" Ryou asked, looking at him. "Who are you and…what are you?" Yuugi replied a little bit more loudly, fear no longer evident in his voice. Four figures then stepped out from the shadows. "Why did you bring us here?" Yuugi asked.

"I admire your courage, little one. Not many people would speak in such a way to us." The Yuugi replica said the corner of his mouth turning into the tiniest of smiles. "Why? Are you of royalty or something?" Malik asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, you could say that." He replied, leaning against the nearest wall with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care who the hell you are but tell me, who are you…all of you." Malik asked, impatiently, crossing his arms, an annoyed expression on his face.

His replica smirked, chuckling lightly. "I am Marik." Marik said, smirking evilly to Malik and then turning his attention to the wall, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. But the real reason was that, he knew that if he continued to look at Malik, he would have thrown his arms around the angel and assaulted his lips…safe to say that wouldn't be a pretty sight, at least for his sake.

'Well at least now I know his name' Malik thought, somewhat bitterly. He sighed and looked away, casting his eyes to the floor, his hair in his face, hiding his eyes from view. Ryou looked at Malik, his expression, confuse, why was his friend acting this way? Malik was never _this_ cold to anybody before…

"Malik?" Ryou whispered to the blonde, who looked up slightly. "Yeah?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?" the white haired angel asked as he frowned slightly. Malik shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "No I'm fine." He lied. 'I'll keep this a secret…so I won't get hurt' he said to himself.

Ryou sighed and asked no further questions and focused his attention to the other three unknown demons. But his attention was more focused on his replica. The white haired one, who had looked very much like Ryou, was the next one to be introduced. "I am Bakura." He said, in a somewhat dull, bored tone.

'Bakura.' Ryou repeated in his head, smiling softly. Despite how much the angel and demon looked alike, Ryou couldn't help but say that Bakura was…attractive. Really attractive…kind of like a bad ass type.

Bakura raised a brow at the smiling angel and smirked. Yep, definitely the bad ass type. 'That angel sure looks a hell of a lot like me…' he thought, as he bared a fang. 'I wonder what his name is' he waited patiently to hear this beautiful angel's name.

The next demon had brown hair and azure blue eyes, eyes almost as if they were of the sea. He glared at the angels but his eyes seemed to soften as he looked at Jou. "I am Seto Kaiba." He said, in a sort of superior tone.

Jou blinked as he looked at Kaiba. He growled. "Don't think you're so superior just 'cause you're a demon!" Jounouchi said, pointing an accusing finger at the brunet. Seto chuckled darkly. "Whatever." He replied. Yami rolled his eyes at his best friend and cleared his throat, silencing the little fight.

"The name is Yami." Yami replied, smiling, giving the angels a warm greeting. 'Darkness?' Yuugi thought. 'How could his name be darkness?' Yuugi thought, frowning as he brow furrowed in thought. But he shook it away. "My name's Yuugi!" he said, grinning. Yami raised a brow and chuckled at the petite angel.

'Very enthusiastic, this one is' Yami thought.

Ryou looked up. "I am Ryou." He said, in his soft, gentle tone. Smiling as always. 'Ryou' Bakura thought to himself, loving how the angel's name rolled off his tongue. The demon smiled to himself but quickly replaced it with a scowl when Ryou looked at him.

Malik looked up, eyes connecting with Marik's. "My name is Malik." He said, as his eyes lowered back to the floor as soon as he had introduced himself. 'So that is his name?' Marik thought as he blinked. 'Hm, it's a nice one though…I can't wait till I have him screaming my…' Marik almost slapped himself. He barely even knew this angel! How could he be thinking about 'that' when he didn't know a thing about Malik?

There was a moment of silence as Kaiba glared at the blonde angel. Jou blinked in confusion. Was there something that the demons wanted? He looked to Ryou and Yuugi for an answer. Ryou rolled his eyes and Yuugi just sighed.

"Introduce yourself, Jounouchi!" Ryou whispered as Jou smiled. "Oh yeah…" he said as he turned his attention back on the demons. "The name's Katsuya Jounouchi you can call me Jou though." He said, smiling at the demons. Bakura and Marik glared and didn't return the smile. Yami smiled back, closing his eyes as he did so. Seto gave Jou his best death glare.

'Such an idiot!' he thought but looked up when Yami cleared his throat again. "So, why are you all here?" he asked.

The angels exchanged guilty looks. "We sorta did something…" Yuugi said first. "Something bad…" Jou said, continuing Yuugi's sentence.

"Get to the point." Bakura said, growling slightly. Ryou frowned and spoke so soft that the demons had to lean over just hear. "We stole something from Lady Cécélia's palace (1)." The angel said. "And who is 'Lady Cécélia?' Kaiba asked, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall. Malik looked up. "She is the celestial maiden of light. A immortal being that rules over the heavens." He replied, now making contact with the other angels and demons.

"So what did you do?" Marik asked, noticing the dark look on Malik's face. "We stole something from that palace…" the blonde replied, as he looked towards the side. "What was it?" Yami asked. Yuugi's eyes were tearing ever so slightly. "We stole the maiden's treasures, but we needed it! We could have died if we didn't!" Yuugi cried, crystal tears sliding down his precious cheeks.

"Is there something wrong with any of you?" Yami asked, wishing the petite angel would stop crying. He didn't like to see Yuugi like this, it pained him inside. Yuugi shook his head. "No, but…thing is, the other angels also seem to treat us different. We even got kicked out of our home…we haven't ate in days." He said, as he began to hug a trembling torso.

"Is all right, little one." Yami said, as he took a step towards Yuugi and gently brushed the tears away. "I understand, if I was in your position I would have down the same. Here, we will treat you well so you should not worry.

Yuugi blushed slightly and nodded gratefully. "Thank you Yami." He said as Yami's dropped his hand but the sudden change in warmth had saddened him but he ignored it.

**XxXxXxXx**

A/N: LoL lookie! I updated! Sorry I am like SUPER busy now. Baseball, project, baseball, school…you know the drill. I'll try and update as soon as I can. So read and review!

Bakura: Pinta says update…so you better do what she says!

HFP: Chill out Bakura-kun. I've got Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, and Yuugi plushies:D


	3. Into the Demon's Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

A/N: Thank you reviewers! Oh yeah…anybody ever read a foursome lemon before? (smirks)

**Angeliz  
Yaoi-Lover: No worries dude  
ShortStory-writer  
Hanh  
AnimeFanGirl91: Oh yeah! Mimato stories! I forgot about those! Thx for reminding me cuz I'm gonna go read some!  
Kagome-princess  
Ruby-sama,aura-chan the neko-jin's yami: Treasures and very long name O.O  
Kenshinfan21**

**Oreosarecool  
Aika-Naoki121: lol I loved that part :D  
Shinigami: (hands plushies) For stealing…were considered outcasts…yes but the four angels have secrets I will not share until later chapters  
marikslildevil  
puffin  
shinycry **

K thx ppl!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Is there something wrong with any of you?" Yami asked, wishing the petite angel would stop crying. He didn't like to see Yuugi like this, it pained him inside. Yuugi shook his head. "No, but…thing is, the other angels also seem to treat us different. We even got kicked out of our home…we haven't ate in days." He said, as he began to hug a trembling torso.

"It is all right, little one." Yami said, as he took a step towards Yuugi and gently brushed the tears away. "I understand, if I was in your position I would have down the same. Here, we will treat you well so you should not worry.

Yuugi blushed slightly and nodded gratefully. "Thank you Yami." He said as Yami's dropped his hand but the sudden change in warmth had saddened him but he ignored it.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"You all must be tired…come. Let us prepare chambers for you." Yami said, to the four angels. He turned around and the four angels began to follow him.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura looked at each other. "Should we go with them?" Marik asked Bakura and Marik. Seto crossed his arms. "Go ahead, I could care less." The brunet said.

Bakura smirked. "Your lost, come on Marik." The white haired said as he pulled Marik along with him as he exited the room to follow Yami.

Once the two demons were out of sight, Kaiba sighed. He raised a hand to the door and closed it, leaving the room in complete darkness.

The only thing visible thing was the deep blue eyes that stood out in the darkness. The figure clad in black raised a hand to run it though his soft brown hair. "Why be so cold to them?" he asked himself as he walked to the window and opened it. Sitting on the windowsill, he sighed again.

Set looked at the moon. It truly was a beautiful sight, the dark swirling colors. "Yes…people always seem to leave me. So I'll always be in the darkness, but I hope that soon a new light will shine down on me…" Then, an image of Jou flashed in his head but he shook it away.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Jou looked back and saw that the brunette was not here. He bit his lower lip worriedly as he looked over his shoulder but instead of seeing the blue eyed youki (1), he saw Marik and Bakura.

Having sensed Marik and Bakura's arrival, Yami looked back. "So, decided to come after all, huh?" he asked. Bakura growled in annoyance and Marik rolled his eyes. Yami turned around and it was then at that moment. Bakura stuck up his middle finger at him; mouthing 'Motherfucker!' and Marik stuck his tongue out at the demon king.

Bakura jammed his hands in his pockets and followed Yami. 'The only reason I'm here is to talk to Ryou.' He thought, as he glared at Yami's back.

"Stingy bastard." Marik whispered, as he too followed the demon king. Yuugi giggled quietly, smiling happily. Yami noticed the angel's smile and smiled to himself. Seeing Yuugi's smile made him feel…special. He wanted to know what this feeling meant to him, but he would let it slide for now.

Yami stood in front of a large black door. "Alright you four, this is where you will be staying for the time being." Yami said, as he snapped his fingers and the large doors opened.

Yuugi went inside and sat at the edge of one of the four beds. "It's comfy." He said, smiling his innocent little smile.

Yami smiled back, his once cold heart opening up to the little angel. "Alright, I'll leave so you all can enjoy the time to yourselves…Call if you need anything." Yami said, as he walked out the door. Bakura looked at Yami's retreating back before turning his attention to the white haired angel.

"This will be your home for the time being…so make the best of it." Bakura said, blushing ever so slightly. He blinked and when Ryou smiled. 'Damn it! Why the hell am I acting like this?' The demon mentally asked himself.

"Um…yes, let us go, Marik." He said, dragging the other demon out. "But I don't wanna!" a voice complained. "Shut up!" Bakura yelled. Yuugi frowned when he heard a cry of pain. "BASTARD!" he heard Marik say and he shook his head at the demons.

He then turned his attention back to the other three demons and smiled at them. "So, whaddaya think, guys?"

Jou grinned and flung himself on the bed, almost knocking little Yuugi off. "Dude, this so rocks!" he said, closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head. Malik sat at the edge of his own bed, Ryou beside him. "Why do you think we should trust these demons?" Malik asked, crossing his arms.

Ryou looked at his best friend with wide chocolate brown eyes. "What do you mean, Malik?" he asked, raising a brow. Lavender eyes stared into Ryou's.

"Yes, they have welcomed us into their home with open arms…do you honestly think we should trust their kind?"

Yuugi looked up, boosting himself up using his elbows as support.

"What do you mean their kind? Angels and demons do not seem to differ from each other." Jou smirked. "Other then the dark black wings, fangs, and obsession over leather?" he said, his brown eyes twinkling ever so slightly.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Malik chuckled.

"You never change, do you Jou?"

"Nah and I don't plan too."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

A/N: Okay that is it for now, so read and reviews


	4. Angels and Demons together?

Alright thank you reveiwers! You guys probably don't think it, but these comments and stuff do really mean a lot to me, lol.

Tatewichippi  
SoulDreamer: Wow that was a cliffy? How so?  
Ryu Meijin: Thx :D  
ailisa d. frieson: Alright, I get the point  
Angeliz: lol yup  
Hikari Raine  
PharaohAyami:grins: sure! I'll do it  
Silferservant1  
Kagome-princess  
kkwyDragonflame: Yeah sure, longer chapters or faster updates, got it  
Redconvoy: Lol!  
Xamosy  
Puffin  
WildChipmunkofYonder  
Pharaohs-slave  
Dragon Goddess

Like I said, thank you reveiwers! Okay, this chapter is mainly about the four angels and four demons spending time together…not like that my perverted readers, lol just kidding. Well anyway, it'll be like Yami and Yuugi spend time together, Marik and Malik, Bakura and Ryou, and Seto and Jou, okay? Hopefully, this will be a long chapter. Yuugi and Yami won't spend as much time together, but they will next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or its characters

XxXxXxXxXx

A pair of chocolate brown eyes slowly opened as Ryou awoke. He boosted himself up, using the support of his elbows, and leaned against the wooden headboard of his bed. He stretched his arms lazily as he looked out the window. It was still dark, and Ryou thought he should go back to sleep but for some strange reason, he really didn't feel like it.

The white haired angel sighed and quietly crept out of bed and walked out of the room. Once Ryou was in the hallways, he leaned against the door and crossed his arms with a frown on his face. 'So, how do I get out of this place' he thought, as he looked to the side but saw nothing but darkness. From the corner of his eyes, Ryou saw a something move at the corner of the hall and he squinted, hoping he could make out the figure.

The angel shivered when he felt someone's hot breath against his neck. "What are you doing up?" the voice said, and Ryou immediately recognized it as Bakura's voice. "Bakura?" he squeaked, hoping it was indeed the leather clad demon.

"Yes." The demon replied as he stepped around Ryou and the demon and angel were face to face. Ryou stared into Bakura's similar brown eyes and Bakura stared back. "I wanted to see the stars." Ryou lied, as he continued to look at the towering demon. "Hm, another star gazer? Fine, we shall go outside." Bakura said, as he reached for Ryou's hand to guide him through the darkness.

Ryou's cheeks flared crimson red and he was thankful for the thick haze up darkness, he didn't want Bakura to see his blush. Bakura felt very…warm, despite his cold attitude. Ryou frowned slightly, he did hear Bakura said right? 'We? What does he mean 'we'? Like as in him and me? He actually wants to spend time with me?' Ryou thought, blinking in confusion. Bakura looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Is there something wrong with me coming with you?" He asked, slyly as he bared his fangs. Ryou cringed when he saw Bakura's pointed canines but then he frowned, let go of his hand and pointed a finger at him. "Tell me, how is it you knew what I was thinking?" Ryou asked, as he stopped walking, chocolate brown eyes zeroed in on Bakura.

The demon merely smirked as he raised a finger and pointed to his head. "Simple, I can tap into people's thoughts." Ryou frowned again as he lowered his hand. "You know, that's kind of like invading into someone's privacy."

Bakura shrugged. "No one's complained before."

Ryou fell silent as he walked behind Bakura and the older of the two also stopped talking. Ryou looked around, but saw nothing but a haze of darkness. "Bakura?" Ryou asked, softly as his hands groped in the darkness for Bakura's figure. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he recognized it as Bakura's. "Stick close to me, Ryou, you don't want to get lost here." Bakura whispered in a low, sexy voice.

Ryou shivered and he blushed a pretty color of red.

"Something wrong, Ryou? You seemed tense." Bakura whispered in that voice of his. Ryou squirmed uncomfortably. "Bakura…" Ryou squeaked. Bakura smirked evilly. "This is so much fun." Bakura said, his brown eyes giving away an evil glint. Ryou pouted. "This is far from fun, Bakura." Ryou said. Ryou then fell silent as he walked beside Bakura in the hallways. "Come, this is the way out." Ryou stopped walked as Bakura laid a hand on the doorknob. "You sure do know your way around here." Ryou said, feeling foolish for some reason.

Bakura smirked. "I'm from here." He replied, plainly.

The large black doors opened and the two stepped outside. Ryou gasped. The stars were so beautiful tonight! Bakura looked at Ryou and smiled tightly as led the angel to a field of grass. He then laid down and closed his eyes with a lazy expression. Ryou smiled as he sat down beside him. Bakura cracked eye open as he reached up to the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Bakura asked, turning his attention to Ryou. The white haired angel nodded, closing his eyes as he did so. "The stars have overwhelming beauty." Bakura continued, as he lowered his arm and folded them behind his head.

"Beautiful…" Bakura repeated one last time, as he closed his eyes and smiled softly. Ryou smiled back, as he leaned back, laying the grass.

Ryou frowned, suddenly becoming cold. Bakura opened his eyes and noticed the angel shivering. Slowly, slightly unsure of what to do, he wrapped his arm around Ryou. Ryou didn't seem to mind as he laid his head on Bakura's chest, listening to the calm sound of Bakura's heartbeat. The angel found the beat of the demon's heart to be very soothing and Ryou found himself wishing that the moment would never end. He closed his eyes and he breathing even out, signaling that he was asleep. Bakura blinked and smiled as he too fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx 

Malik yawned and stretched his arms out. He sat up and looked at the other three beds and saw Yuugi's and Jounouchi's slumbering bodies but didn't see Ryou's. He frowned. "Wonder where Ryou went…" Malik said softly as he got out of bed and walked out the door.

Malik then gave a painful cry as he stumbled backwards and found himself on the floor. He rubbed his sore head with an annoyed expression as he looked up. He saw a pair of lavender eyes, similar to his except these pair of eyes seemed to have an evil glint to them. The angel growled. "What was that for?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

The demon blinked. "Huh?" he asked, looking down at Malik.

"Why did you push me?" Malik asked, enraged. Malik frowned as he scratched his head nervously. "Oh Malik, sorry about that. I didn't see you." Marik replied as he extended his hand to help Malik up. The angel growled as he slapped the offer away, getting up himself. "Sorry, Malik." Marik said, again. "Keep your shitty apologies, Marik." Malik spat out, glaring at the taller man.

This was it, how dare he speak to him like that!

Marik growled, baring his fangs. "You have some nerve to use that tone of voice to me, bitch." Marik said, as he raised his arms, preparing to strike Malik. The angel's eyes widened as he backed away, his eyes clouding with fear. "No please…I'll be good, I promise!" Malik cried out, as tears spilled out from his eyes (1). The demon frowned as he lowered his arm, feeling very bad about what he was about to do.

Uncertainly, he walked to Malik slowly and gathered the crying angel in his arms. "Malik, shh, I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry." Marik soothed, as he began to gently stroke the long fine strands of Malik's silver blonde hair. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Marik said, as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Malik, who was now calming down, sighed as he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. "Marik…please, just hold me, and never let go." Malik whispered, tightening his hold on the demon. Marik bowed his head again in shame as he stood up and went to his room, Malik in his arms.

XxXxXxXxXx 

Yuugi yawned as he sat up in bed. He looked out the window and gasped. "It's already noon!" he shouted, as he bolted out from his bed, nearly tripping over the covers of the bed. He ran for the door and stopped, looking over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes as he ran over to Jou's bed and began shaking the blonde. "Wake up, Jounouchi!" Yuugi screamed, shaking the blonde haired angel. Jou snored and hugged Yuugi. "Gigantic Donut!(2)" He said, a grin on his face.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Yuugi said, trying to maneuver his way out of Jou's arms. He shook his head as became free. Yuugi pouted as he crossed his arms, thinking of a way to wake up the sleeping angel. He smiled as he thought of an idea. "Hey Jou," Yuugi said, poking the blonde's face. "You better wake up Jou, cause Kaiba's at the door getting ready to molest you!" Yuugi said, trying hard too not to laugh. He started knocking on the wooden headboard. "There he is!"

Jou then bolted upright, almost knock Yuugi off the bed. He had on a disturbed look on his face as he shook his head wildly. "HOLY SHIT! HELL NO! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, waving his arms like a maniac. Yuugi raised a brow, slightly amused. "Jeez, I was only kidding, he's not here." Yuugi said, grinning. Jou stopped waving his arms with a confused look on his face. "He's not? GOOD!" He shouted, grinning widely as he laid back on his bed. "Come on, Jou! Everybody's already up!" Yuugi said, gesturing to the empty beds of Malik and Ryou.

"Yeah, alright I'm up." Jou said, as he opened the door to his room and exited it, Yuugi following him behind. Jou stopped in front of the spiral staircase and grinned. "Hey Yuugi! Check dis out!" he said, as he sat down on the railing and began to skid down. Yuugi blinked. "Jou, that doesn't seem very safe…" Yuugi said, as he began walking down the steps with a worried expression. "Aw, don't worry! I'll be fine!" Jou said.

He said it a little bit to early as he lost balance and was about to fall off the stairs if someone hadn't caught him. He looked up. His chocolate brown eyes meeting azure blue eyes. "Kaiba?" Jou asked, blushing. 'Damn, what a coincidence to be seeing Kaiba, and him holding me…' Jou thought, embarrassed.

Kaiba smirked. "Well what do we have here? A certain blonde mutt wanting to drop by?" He asked, slightly amused. Jou leaped out of Seto's comforting arms…Wait a minute! COMFORTING? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!

The blonde haired angel growled in annoyance.

"Mutt? MUTT?" He screamed, enraged as he began advancing towards the demon. "Jou! Stop it!" Yuugi said, as he held the taller angel back. The petite angel didn't want to see anyone fight…well at least not this early. Jounouchi calmed down and pointed a finger at Kaiba. "You were lucky this time, Kaiba, but next time you're mine!" Jou said, as he walked away. Kaiba smirked, loving a good fight.

"Mutt, even if we _were_ in a relationship, it's not like you would be the more dominant one." Jou twitched as he turned around glaring at the brunet. "Are you saying I'm the more girly type, Kaiba!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Seto replied, spreading his hands and closing his eyes. Yuugi glanced worriedly at the older angel and demon, this wasn't gonna be good. "KAIBA!" Jounouchi screamed, as he tackled the demon, his fists flying everywhere but Seto dodge every single punch and gave Jou a punch to the cheek. Jou shook it off as he stopped his reckless fighting. He then realized what position he was in…him on the bottom and Kaiba on the top. "Get off of me! You're probably gonna rape me or something!" Jou said, pushing the older teen off of him. "As if I would." He replied, glaring at Jou.

"Seto, Jou, stop this nonsense fighting." Yami said, as he stepped into room. Jou and Kaiba looked at Yami and then looked at each other. "Yeah, Yami's right, you guys gotta stop fighting." Yuugi said, as he stood beside Yami. The two ignored the little angel and kept glaring at one another. Yuugi shook his head, sighing. "Oh well, I tried, didn't I?" the angel said, smiling at Yami.

"Yes, but let us go and leave these two to themselves." The demon king said as he offered his hand to Yuugi. Yuugi blushed but smiled as he took Yami's hand and exited the room.

XxXxXxXxXx 

"So Yami, whaddaya do around here for fun?" Yuugi asked, once the two stepped outside. The king shrugged. "Aa, nothing much." The little angel frowned. "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all." Yami repeated and he then stopped talking and looked at the two bodies sleeping next to each other over on the hill. He saw white hair and dark wings and thought of only one person, Bakura. But then he saw another one who looked almost exactly like him.

"Yuugi, what do you see over there?" Yami asked, as he pointed over the hill. Yuugi squinted. "Hm, I think it's Ryou…and Bakura's with him." Yuugi said, looking at little more closely to confirm his thoughts. "Yup, that's them." He then turned his attention back to the king. "Should we wake them?"

Yami shook his head.

"No, let them sleep." Yami replied as he crossed his arm. "Yuugi, would you like to go to the lake?" Yami asked, replying to Yuugi's earlier question. Yuugi nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's go!" Yami grinned and this time, offered his arm in which Yuugi shyly took. The two walked towards the lake, the two of them both enjoying one each other's company.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Sorry to end it there…but review so I can post the next chappie! You know the more you guys actually review, the more I wanna update this fic, so go to that pretty lil button down there!


	5. Stay with me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or its characters!

Author's Notes: I'm surprised that I'm still getting reviews on this story; I've abandoned it for years now. This is kind of a test chapter, if I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I'll continue this story. You all should read my other YGO story titled **An Unexpected Revival** because I update that consecutively. It's also pretty long and it has a pretty interesting plot. It's got 12 chapters and over 140,000 words already. All chapters are 8k wors or above; one of the chapters even has 22k words

* * *

The demon led the smaller boy to the crystal clear lake located outside his home. Yami hummed contently as he grabbed the hem of his sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head. His chest was sleek and toned, drawing Yugi's admiring eyes. The smaller boy would look away in embarrassment only to look back again. Sensing Yugi's actions, Yami chuckled softly to himself and walked in direction of the water. His majestic, bat-like wings uncurled and rose as Yami made contact with the water. Despite the cold initial temperature of the water, the demon walked onwards till the water stopped till about his waist. Without turning back, Yami looked towards the sky. "Will you join me, little one?"

Yugi's fingers clenched and he brought his fist nervously up to his chest. "Oh, I couldn't." He mumbled, eyes focused on the muscles of Yami's back. He watched as Yami's wings twitched before folding back against the demon king's back. Yugi was nervous, but who could blame him? He had just met this man not even a day ago! 'I'm treading on a territory I've never done before' Yugi thought cautiously. Amethyst eyes tensed once he saw Yami look over his shoulder and suddenly, his throat turned dry.

Yami was utterly and positively, handsome.

The way the demon's wings were tucked against his back was almost teasing as it hid the muscles Yami possessed. Those crimson eyes absolutely alluring as Yami stared at him with inquiring eyes and Yugi couldn't help but take a step forward involuntarily. The taller boy turned around fully and outstretched his hand with his palm facing up, "Come."

The angel hadn't even registered that his feet were currently taking him forward and it was like Yugi was in a trance. There was something captivating about the demon that Yugi found himself liking. While Malik was guarded about new people, Yugi reveled in the idea of making new friends. Ryou was soft spoken and open while Jounouchi was friendly and competitive. Without a word, Yugi quickly removed his white robe. Yugi then suddenly blinked and staggered backwards a bit, eyes sweeping from left to right. He was able to make out the fact that he was now knee deep into the water and only sported his baggy white pants. With a small squeak, Yugi's wings immediately stretched out and shielded him, hiding the boy from Yami's piercing gaze. "Please, don't look at me."

Calmly yet quickly, Yami made his way over to the bashful boy. His hand reached out to run the back of his finger against Yugi's wings and Yami found himself loving the soft feeling it gave him. Yami's wings were bat-like and leathery smooth while Yugi's wings were soft and feather-like. There were almost like opposite forces of each other. "And why can not look?" Yami asked gently.

Yugi's wings tightened closer to him. "It's considered dirty for an angel to be looked upon like that. Your eyes, they aren't filled with affection and love. I was taught that eyes that betrayed those feelings should never be looked at or directed towards me." Yugi quickly answered, almost as if he had recited it many times. His wings then faltered a little, "That's what the council says anyway. Jou, Malik, Ryou and I were banished because of that."

"I thought you said you stole something?" Yami asked.

The smaller boy nodded. "We did, but we only did so because we needed it. It was a sacred item but in the eyes of Lady Cecelia, she called it treason against the hierarchy. We were banished from the kingdom and sent to die in the world below."

"Why did these people look at you as if you were dirty? Did they look at you four with eyes of lust and passion?" Yami then shook his head, his hair shaking widely. "I can assure you that my eyes are filled with nothing of ill intentions."

"I never fully knew why but I heard it was because we were different than the angels above." Yugi's wings fell away to reveal Yugi's sad face. "We certainly don't look any different but perhaps there was something we just didn't know. We stole Lady Cecelia's sacred necklace. It's a unique necklace that lets a person glimpse into the future or present; we were going to use it to look back in time, to learn why people hated us."

Yami tilted his head slightly, his eyes softening. This boy had been betrayed by his people because he was deemed different – angels suddenly didn't seem so pure to him anymore. "Do you wish to go back?"

The angel shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we can't. We were supposed to die. Normally angels can't survive past the heavenly barrier." Yugi then sighed, his shoulders heaving. "We didn't die though."

"It was because my friends and I saved you." The demon king answered solemnly. He walked forward and enveloped the two in his wings' embrace. Yugi felt warmth spread through him as he was pushed up to Yami's chest. "Do you wish to go back?"

Amethyst eyes looked up to meet those of crimson red. "Yes," Yugi answered breathlessly, "It is our home, after all." Those eyes were absolutely beautiful and Yugi stood on his toes to get a better look into Yami's eyes. They were filled with worry yet they looked hard as stone.

Something inside him tugged but Yami ignored it with a clench of his fingers. "We will take you home." He nodded his head. "Bakura, Kaiba, and Marik and I will all take you home. As you said, angels do not below in the realm of darkness." Yami then stepped away and both boys couldn't help but noticed the drop in temperature at the loss of contact. "Unless," Yami felt himself saying, looking away. "You wish to stay here with me."

"I-I can't leave my home." Yugi sighed.

"They left you." Yami countered back, looking back at Yugi. "They shunned you and your friends for being different. Stay here, with me and others. Perhaps with your being here, new light will shine upon this dark and desolate world."

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a trial chapter, if you all like it, just let me know in a review. I'll continue this story if I get a good enough response.


End file.
